Drinking games
by hellbell81
Summary: Jak and Keira get drunk one night, maybe a little alcohol will make them open up to each other and tell each other how they feel about each other. One shot.


**I do not own Jak and Daxter**

* * *

Jak walked into the Naughty Ottsel and sat down at the bar, Tess jumped up and gave him a bottle of beer, he smiled and took a long swig "Thanks Tess" he smiled taking a long swig

"No worries, Dark boy" she answered cheerily "Do you fancy a bit of smuggling work?" she asked raising an eye brow

Jak frowned "Not illegal booze?" he asked

She shook her head and leaned closer to him "That purple stuff, I need it getting rid of" she whispered

"Why, isn't that Dax's favourite?" he asked

She smiled "Exactly, I'm sick of him being sloshed by three in the afternoon" she nodded over to a booth

Jak looked over, his ear twitched and sure enough he could here Daxters snoring coming from it, he rolled his eyes "So you want me to get rid of it, you do know he could always just go get some more?" he said

Tess nodded "By the time he wakes up it will be too late to get any tonight, and I can have a word with him before then, please Jak, I just want one drunk free night with him?" she begged

"What if he drinks something else?" he asked, he looked at her sad face "Ok, ok, I'll take all the purple stuff you've got, and it'll only cost you a crate of beer" he smiled

Tess smiled "Great, I'll help you load up the zoomer" she said jumping off the bar and picking up two bottles of purple stuff.

* * *

A while later Jak was strapping the crate of beer to the back of his zoomer, he looked down at Tess "Right, I'm good to go, you sure about this?" he asked

She nodded "Where you gonna take it?" she asked

"Keira's..." he said rather too quickly, Tess grinned at him "I mean she can lock it in the store room at the garage" he said rubbing the back of his neck

She giggled "Course you did, but if I was you I'd take advantage and get her drunk, people tend to tell the truth when their drunk"

"Its not like that, we've tried numerous times, it just hasn't worked out" he said sadly

Tess smiled "I know a few things y'know Jak, she does talk to me, I also know you two would be a proper couple by now if it wasn't for Daxter and his big mouth"

"Really, what does she say?" he asked

She shook her head "Can't really tell you that Jak, but I can tell you she wouldn't be too upset if you did try something, and while your on your own, I'll keep Dax busy tonight don't worry" she winked and wandered back in.

Jak grinned, got on his zoomer and sped off in the direction of Keira's.

* * *

Keira sat on her rug infront of her fire combing through her damp hair, only a short crop top and pair of short shorts on. Suddenly Jak crashed through the door carrying a crate of beer and two bottles he dumped them down and slammed the door shut locking it and putting the chain on. Keira stared at him for a minute, stood panting leaning up against her door, she finally came to her senses and said "What the hell Jak?" she stood up and put her hands on her hips

He opened his eyes and looked at her, god she looked good, he licked his lips "Sorry about that, I'm on a mercy mission" he smiled moving away from the door

"What kind of mercy mission involves a crate of beer and two bottles of purple stuff?" she asked moving towards him

Jak chuckled, bent down to take two bottles out of the crate and then stood back up, he offered one to Keira, she took it and he sat down on her couch, she stood waiting for an explaination "Tess wanted me to get rid of all the purple stuff before Dax wakes up and drinks some more of it" he explained before opening his bottle and taking a long drink

Keira did the same and sat next to him "Oh, she's getting fed up of him always being wasted then?" she asked before taking a sip

Jak nodded "Yea, she said she's gonna have a word with him tonight, so I thought I better make myself scarce, mind if I stay in your spare room tonight?" he asked

"Of course not, you know your always welcome, so whats with the crate of beer?" she asked

Jak laughed "Payment, I thought we could have a drink together, seen as how we won't be getting disturbed" he glanced at her

Keira smiled and took another swig of beer, she reached around the couch and lifted up a bottle of Daxters favourite "I've never tasted this, whats it like?" she asked studying the bottle

"Its nice, kinda strong, but its ok if you only have a few shots" he said

Keira got up and went to the kitchen, she came back with two shot glasses and knelt on the floor at the coffee table, she placed the glasses down and held the bottle up "Shall we?" she asked, Jak grinned and nodded, she filled the glasses and pushed one over to Jak, he picked it up and they both held them in the air "Here's to a Daxter free night, may there be a lot more of them" she giggled, she clinked her glass to Jaks and they downed them, Keira coughed and shook her head "I thought you said it was nice?" she spluttered

Jak laughed "Maybe it only gets nice after you've had a few"

"Jerk" she grinned

Jak held his hands up "Hey, to know me is to love me" he said cockily

"Got that right" she said under her breath "So what now?" she said taking another swig of beer and clicking the stereo on

He shrugged "Dunno, wait until these start to take effect I suppose" he said taking his jacket off and throwing it over the back of the couch.

* * *

An hour later, beer bottles and shot glasses where strewn all over the coffee table, Keira sat cross legged on the couch facing Jak, he sat cross legged on the other end facing Keira, each had a shot glass in one hand and a beer in the other.

Jak chuckled "Have you got that?" he asked

"Wait, explain again" Keira said

Jak rolled his eyes "I pull a card out the pack, I tell you what card it is, you decide if I'm lying or telling the truth, if I'm lying I drink the shot, if I'm telling the truth you drink the shot" he explained slowly

"Right, got it" she nodded

Jak put his beer down and pulled a card out the pack, he looked at it and smiled "Three of clubs" he declared

Keira studied his face, she looked into his beautiful eyes, god how she loved them eyes "Liar!" she declared loudly

He laughed "Ha" he said turning the card around and revealing the three of clubs "Down the shot" he said

She giggled and downed her shot, Jak filled it up again "Right my turn" she said pulling a card out, she snorted "King of hearts" she said

"Lair" Jak said straight away

She frowned "Am not, its the king of hearts" she said

"Show it me then" he grabbed for it, she pulled it away quickly holding it behind her head "Keira, thats not the rules" he laughed happily

She giggled "If you want to see it hero, you'll have to get it" she squealed as Jak lunged at her and grabbed for the card, his body on top of hers, she moved it around so he couldn't get it, he laughed as he started tickling her "I can play dirty too y'know" he teased

"Oh yea, just how dirty?" she teased back laughing

Jak looked down at her, his face just over hers, his entire body pressing her to the cushions on the couch, she was so beautiful, she had the most amazing eyes and that smiled was to die for, one of his hands stopped tickling her side and slipped around her waist, he smiled down at her, moving some hair from her eyes with his other hand, he found himself thinking something he'd never thought before, he thought how beautiful their daughter would be, Keira looked up at him expectantly and smiled, his lips getting closer to hers, he whispered "How dirty do you want to get?"

She flung her arms around his neck and he crashed his lips to hers, shot glasses forgotten and spilt, cards dropped and everything just seemed to stand still, the world became still and quiet as their lips moved together, perfectly in sync with each others, Keira sighed and moaned gently against Jaks mouth he smiled and pulled away "I've wanted to do that for as long as I can remember" he whispered looking into her eyes

"And I've wanted you to do it for as long as I can remember" she smiled,

They stayed looking into each others eyes for a while until Keira pushed him back up to a sitting position, she refilled their shot glasses and held up the card, Jak laughed "King of hearts" he said

"Your the king of my heart" she smiled stroking his face "Now, drink your shot" she ordered

Jak downed it and grinned "Right new game...truth or dare?" he asked

"Truth" Keira said

He thought for a minute and then said "Do you love me?"

Keira nearly choked on the beer she'd just swallowed "Rather forward don't you think?" she asked

"Well I need to know" he said

She smiled and looked down shyly "Yes Jak, I love you, and not just as a friend"

Jak grinned and lifted her chin, he kissed her softly and said "I love you too, as more than just a friend, in fact more than anything in the world"

Keira's smile beamed across her face, her eyes lit up "Your turn truth or dare?" she asked

"Only wusses pick truth, dare" he picked

She smiled wickedly at him "I dare you, to take me into that bedroom and show me how much you love me"

Jak grinned and jumped up, he held his hand out for Keira to take and led her into the bedroom.

* * *

The next morning, after a night of love making, Jak awoke with a smile on his face he reached over for Keira but she wasn't there, he frowned and sat up looking around, he reached for his shorts and pulled them on getting up, he went out into the lounge, the place had already been tidyed up, she wasn't there. Jak finally found her in the garage, sat at her work bench, in a baggy old t-shirt and an old pair of jeans, he smiled "Why'd you sneak off, baby?" he asked moving over to her and leaning on the bench

"I wanted you to be able to leave with out having to have an awkard conversation with me" she said sadly

Jak frowned and lifted her chin "Why would I want to leave?" he asked

"Jak, we were both pretty drunk last night, and if you said and did somethings that you regret, the..."

He interrrupted her by kissing her "I do not for one second regret what happened last night, why do you?" he asked

"God no, last night was the best night of my life, sure it probably would have been better if we wasn't both drunk, but if we weren't pissed it might never have happened" she smiled

He smiled back "Keira, I love you, I've loved you for as long as I can rememeber and we have the rest of our lives to make love when were not drunk"

"Oh thank god, I love you too" she jumped up and wrapped herself around him

Jak laughed and pulled her closer to him "Now, if you don't mind, I would like us to go back to bed" he said

Keira pulled away and looked in his eyes "Oh yea, are you sleepy?" she teased

"Not in the slightest baby, come on" he grinned and pulled her back up stairs.

* * *

**Hope you like it please review. X X X X**


End file.
